


Белая кошка, черный кот

by Gavrusssha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Mythology, F/M, Furry, India, induism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бхакти - божественная любовь - перешла из категории философически-целлюлозной в самую что ни на есть конкретную, и это было, здесь и сейчас, а остальное могло идти лесом, полем и джунглями или остаться на заплеванном асфальте мадрасского аэропорта вместе с новенькими сандалиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белая кошка, черный кот

Как не крути, а жар есть жар. Бальтасар зацепила пятерней и стянула через голову пропитанную потом майку, повозила серым комком ткани по зеркальной от пота груди. Сколько не пей в этих проклятых джунглях, легче на становилось, вода струилась по телу, испарялась над зеленым стеклом речной воды, стояла туманом в воздухе, нависала белесыми облаками в небе. Капало, булькало, в отдалении звенели мириады комаров, но ближе полуметра не подлетали - спасал репеллент. Других звуков не было, уши словно заткнули ватой после десятка гулких выстрелов из "Ремингтона", который оказывается не только весил, как гиря, но и бахал, как пушка, оставляя на голом плече синяки отдачи. Точность боя оказалась приемлемой даже для такой дилетантки, как Баль: патронов практичного двадцать второго калибра израсходовано десять, а трупов на том берегу, если верить биноклю - шесть. И один раненый, ускакавший в заросли, что было уже все равно - пусть бежит, запыхаясь, в Пондичерри, всего-то пару миль, если тигриный бог смилостивится, пусть бьет тревогу, пусть рассказывает всем и каждому, что не все ауровилльцы [1] мертвы, что одна-таки осталась, еще более чокнутая, чем все остальные, и выкашивает невинные миротворческие войска, словно урожай серпом. 

Бальтасар прижалась щекой к теплому дереву приклада. Покачала ружье, как ребенка, странного уродца, дитя цивилизации и белой охоты, вброшенное в джунгли обстоятельствами, как и она сама. Наверное, уже завтра Балтасар Кин, русскую стипендиатку ауровилльского университета, индолога с каким-никаким, но все-таки небезызвестным в научных кругах именем, занесут в списки террористов. А сегодня еще есть иллюзия, что все можно повернуть вспять, не принять всерьез, перейти мостик обратно. Словно, несмотря на шесть трупов и Ренкчандру, она еще человек.

 

Ашрам Ауробиндо к моменту прибытия Кин прочно превратился в прибыльное туристическое мероприятие. Не то, чтобы она имела что-то против. Ее пригласили, в отличие от многих над ней не довлел испытательный строгий срок, а солнце Индии, так долго светившее в мечтах сквозь пропыленные строчки на санскрите придвинулось вплотную, слепило и согревало, проницая отмороженную чихающую душу насквозь. Идя к воротам здания аэропорта под кивающими мадрасскими пальмами, она почувствовала себя прозрачной, как крыло мошки, опустилась на мягкий от солнца асфальт и сняла сандалии, чтобы больше не надеть ни разу в жизни. Босые маленькие и тогда еще белые ступни бесшумно преодолели асфальт аэропорта, мягкий пластик ресепсьон, колючую резину подстилки джипа, мягкую пыль проселка и, наконец, зашлепали по выложенной гладкими каменными плитками дорожке к коттеджу Келеха - управляющего внешними делами ашрама. То, что у ашрама был управляющий, да еще и внешними делами, о многом, вероятно, говорило, но Балтасар было насрать. Ее ноги, быстро покоричневевшие вместе со всем телом, были в восторге, желудок вовсе не протестовал против местной острой пищи, зеленые глаза сделались еще прозрачнее и сияли так, как никогда не сияли под пасмурным небом северной столицы, боги с ней. 

Боги. С ней. 

Санскрит был здесь ее хлебом с маслом и чупатой, работы было много, но еще больше было ленивых часов, складывающихся в ленивые дни и месяцы под всепрощающим медным солнцем, в сени всеразрешительных богов индуистского пантеона, среди которых всегда можно было выбрать совесть себе по вкусу, раскачиваясь в гамаке из рафии и водя пальцем за облаками в безупречно синем небе. Облака предвещали сезон дождей, а Келех намекал на то, что скоро работа станет интереснее и ответственней, но все это было с некоторых пор неважно. Все карьерные страсти обратились в прах и осыпались, потому что... Можно было назвать это сменой приоритетов, но можно было не юлить с собой и называть Ренкчандру тем, кем он был на самом деле - слугой Шивы, рикарна, перевертышем, сладчайшим из богов. Бхакти - божественная любовь - перешла из категории философически-целлюлозной в самую что ни на есть конкретную, и это было, здесь и сейчас, а остальное могло идти лесом, полем и джунглями или остаться на заплеванном асфальте мадрасского аэропорта вместе с новенькими сандалиями. 

Сваха! [2]

Когда они застрелили Ренкчандру...

_...Среди резкой зелени и цветов гибиска мелькает смоляная сверкающая спина - о, Ренкчандра, сладко твое имя, сладок узкий розовый язык, желтые глаза смеются, черная огромная кошка уносится в джунгли, бесшумно перепрыгивая плетень... Кин перелезает через низкий подоконник, свешивает голову к земле, метя по дорожке черной косой и принюхивается к следам лап на влажной земле. Община Самасти тиха под набухающей луной, спят люди, спят собаки и даже неуемный попугай Кеико спит, и это неестественный сон..._

...Когда они сказали - сдохни, демон, эти добрые улыбчивые люди...

_... К следам кошачьих лап добавляются отпечатки человеческих ступней, они ведут поперек тропы, мимо калитки, мимо дороги, напрямик к ограде ашрама, качается черная ветка в лунном луче и далеко-далеко, на несколько миль разносится мягкое, отчетливое, нетерпеливое рычание..._

...Когда черное тело приволокли за задние лапы и положили на Рю-де-Люш, кровь уже перестала идти, запеклась на гладком меху черным, и Кин все никак не могла вспомнить - была ли она красной, эта кровь...

_... Запускает пальцы в густой мех, метет языком по темной коже, и смеются желтые глаза с человеческими зрачками и человеческие мягкие губы урчат и шепчут: "Балтассау-у-у-р-р-р-р Кх-х-х-инн... Какхая ты ме-е-едленная, Балтассс-у-р-р-р..." Лапы - чернорозовые широкие ладони - лапы на шее, под волосами, на позвонках, на лопатках, на плечах, на коленях, кошачье "Ау-у-у-у!" человеческого рта, луна в зрачках и луна на белых-пребелых, отчетливых в расплывчатой ночи, как кошмар, треугольных зубах. "Хватит, Ренкчандра, я умираю... " - "Глупости, Кхин... Ты - сильна, человек, ты сильнее, чем думаешь, быстрее, чем думаешь, ты - " - "А! А!!" - "...Легче, чем думаешь... И зубы у тебя не хуже моих". Смех- рычание. Смех, смех... "Ты - мой, Ренкчандра." - "А как же... А как же иначе, Кхиннн..."_

...Она была соленой, его кровь, это уж точно. Но была ли она красной?

Индуистские мифы были тысячу раз правы - не стоило убивать оборотня. Его надо было перетерпеть, как терпят сезон дождей. Он всегда уходил, как только наигрывался и терял интерес, но сейчас уйти ему не дали, пригвоздили черное тело огромной кошки к глупой реальности-Майя калиброванными свинцовыми гвоздями, вот и не жалуйтесь теперь. Когда они стали убивать друг друга, эти добрые, улыбчивые, талантливые люди...

...Когда полиция штата прислала отряд, начисто уничтоженный преображенными ауровилльцами...

...Когда корреспонденты пытались спастись на переполненном вертолете, а он натужно хлопал лопастями, снося ветки с баньяна...

...Когда Келех затаскивал тело жены внутрь Матримандира [3], надеясь запереться, но в испятнанном кровью Белом Зале встретил смерть...

...Когда русская девушка со странным именем Балтасар босиком уходила в джунгли, неловко волоча коллекционный ремингтон и старый рюкзак, а через главные ворота въезжали джипы международных войск - в общем, все было кончено. Практически. Ну, почти.

Следы. Вот что плохо. Всегда остаются следы. Ренкчандра, может, и был богом, но не умел обходиться без следов. И Кин не научил, вот в чем беда. 

...Жар и есть жар. Красное зарождалось позади глаз, распирало виски и рождало бесконечные потоки соленого пота, скапывавшие с голых грудей в мятую траву. Противоположный берег был нем и неподвижен, зеркальная река была нема и мертва, нем был Ремингтон, немело и сутулилось, закрывалось облаками непривычно хмурое небо, и только память прыгала, топталась и орала в красном жару, толкалась локтями и не давала сделать то, что действительно сделать хотелось - отшвырнуть пахнущую порохом железку, содрать к черту остатки одежды, стать, упористо опершись на землю четырьмя конечностями и завыть, распугивая птиц и окончательно освобождаясь от чудом уцелевших остатков здравого смысла. Хотелось этого так, что зудели ладони и зубы. Но тот берег был подозрительно нем, а, значит, следовало ждать. 

\- Балтассар... - Ренкчандра сидел, скрестив ноги, на пригорке, в пяти шагах от нее, свежий, блестящий, уперев широкие мощные ладони в колени, словно и не умирал. Первые капли дождя упали в траву рядом с большим коричневым пальцем.   
\- Балтассар, пойдем, что ли... - Он покивал ей пальцем, усмехаясь. - Соображай быстрей, сейчас как польет!  
Небо смыкалось, и в наступающей тьме показалось Кин, что на том берегу что-то шевельнулось.   
\- Не могу. - Отмахнулась она, щурясь в бинокль. - И вообще, ты - галлюцинация, исчезни, будь добр.   
Он пружинисто вскочил, подошел и тронул Кин за плечо теплой рукой.   
\- Ну а это, - спросил он, усмехаясь. - Тоже галлюцинация? Пойдем, Баль, знала бы ты, как я ненавижу мокнуть! 

 

... Виайлинор Мюллер недолюбливал своих родителей за излишний романтизм. Сколько себя помнил этот уроженец Мюнхена, никто, буквально никто не мог произнести его имя с первого раза, все запинались, глупо улыбались и сразу же сокращали имя бледного беловолосого парня до непритязательного "Валь". Келех Кихара, управляющий Ашрама Ауровилля, прочитал его имя по бумажке, солнечно (в этой обетованной стране все было солнечным, праздничным, ярким, бескомпромиссным) улыбнулся, протягивая руку:   
\- Герр Мюллер, специалист по санскриту? Вы нам здесь очень нужны. Что будете пить? Надеюсь, перелет не был тяжелым?   
\- Давайте сразу к делу, герр Кихара. - Резко сказал Виайлинор, запуская нервную бледную (пока еще) пятерню себе в волосы. Ему почему-то очень мешали кроссовки, ноги потели, несмотря на хорошие натуральные носки.   
\- Не переживайте, Валь. - Успокаивающе сказал Келех. - Здесь вас очень ждали, и никакой притирки вам не понадобится. Поверьте, такого дружелюбия, как у нас, в Ауровилле, вы нигде не встретите. 

Виайлинор, сам не зная почему, вдруг расслабился, непонятная нервозность, мучившая его с самого прилета, вдруг отпустила. Он взял протянутый стакан с желтым соком и вспомнил ни к селу ни к городу, как показалось ему, что в зарослях гибиска, окружавших символическую ограду, мелькнули две гибкие спины, угольно черная и цвета кофе с молоком, словно неподалеку от вполне европейского и цивилизованного Ауровилля разгуливали на свободе гигантские пантеры. "Голову напекло", - подумал Мюллер и выпил залпом божественный ледяной напиток. А еще вдруг подумалось ему, что носить в здешнем климате обувь - расточительная глупость...

**Author's Note:**

> В названии аллюзия на фильм Эмира Кустурицы. 
> 
> [1] - Аурови́ль («город рассвета») — международный город на юге Индии, основанный в 1968 году и развивающийся под эгидой ЮНЕСКО.По заявлению основателя города Мирры Альфассы город должен стать экспериментом по созданию интернационального общества людей, живущих вне политики и религиозных предпочтений. 
> 
> [2] - Ритуальный возглас, буквально означающий "Хорошо!"
> 
> [3] - Матримандир - центральный храм Ауровилля, с виду напоминает чешуйчатую золотую сферу, внутри находится главный зал из белоснежного мрамора.


End file.
